A Plate of Cookies
by iloveprettysilverhair
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots written for various LJ communities. Multiple pairings, multiple ratings.
1. Silence is Golden

**Title: Silence is Golden**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Genre: General**

**Word Count: 200**

**Theme: Amber**

**Rating: PG**

**AU/Canon: Canon**

The fire licked at the sky as Kagome stared out across the flames, meeting the deep amber gaze of their reluctant compatriot. She gulped when he did not look away, choosing instead to give her an assessing stare, ignoring the warning growls coming from Inuyasha. Kagome unconsciously licked her suddenly dry lips, but stopped quickly and blushed when she noticed Sesshoumaru's hooded gaze following the motion of her tongue.

She fanned herself and scooted away from the fire, trying to cool her heated skin. The demon lord smirked and Kagome's breath hitched. No one had ever looked at her the way he was, and she wondered what had brought it on.

"Knock it off you pervert!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked to the half-breed and then back to Kagome, not put off in the least, and continued his perusal of the priestess. Her scent spiked deliciously when he watched her and he nearly closed his eyes at the fragrant aroma. Being with his brother's entourage wasn't all bad if he could tease the woman so. Other than slight embarrassment, she did not seem to mind his curious, but heated stares.

Inuyasha pouted and Miroku smiled knowingly as the silence continued.


	2. A Blind Eye

**Title: A Blind Eye**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Theme: Blind**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 100 words exactly**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: His one in a million**

Humans are weak. They have a tendency to destroy things that are beautiful, a blatant lack of respect for their betters, they were constantly fighting with each other…

And they smelled.

However, when he met her, his blind views were cut short. She was gentle, acknowledged that there were others wiser than she, strove to uphold the peace she felt everyone deserved…

And she smelled wonderful.

"Hm, you seem common enough," he had told her.

She smiled. "Not so common if I've gained your attention, Sesshoumaru-sama."

A smirk crossed his face. "Indeed," he said, leaning in to meet her lips.


	3. Caught

**Title: Caught**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Prompt: Drop**

**Word Count: 100**

**Genre: Drama**

**Rating: M**

**AU/Canon: Canon**

**Warnings: Sexual situations**

**Summary: Found in an awkward situation**

It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. The tense atmosphere contradicted his smooth, warm, _naked_ skin against her own and Kagome could do nothing but close her eyes and breathe. She didn't want to hurt him like this, which is why they kept it a secret until they felt he was ready to know. It was never supposed to be like this.

Strong arms wrapped securely around her as his deep baritone voice sounded out through the cave.

"It would be best that you took your leave, brother."

And he did. Without as much as a word.


	4. First Attractions

**Title: First Attractions  
Author: iloveprettysilverhair  
Prompt: Elbow  
Genre: Humor  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 100  
Warning: None  
Summary: What do you notice first?**

"I think it's the eyes for me."

"Definitely they're arms."

"I'd have to go with their smile."

"I'm goin' with teeth."

"Their teeth? Are you looking for a good mate or a horse Inuyasha?"

A hearty laugh filled the space before settling into a comfortable silence.

"What about you Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Elbows."

"Why?"

"It is a much looked over body part. One with soft elbows seems to take good care of themselves."

"You have soft elbows Kagome!" Shippou determined knowledgably.

Sesshoumaru cast a heavy-lidded glance in the priestess's direction and forced down the smirk forming upon noticing her intense blush.


	5. Lost to Her

**Title: Lost to Her**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Theme:** **Gasp**

**Genre:**** Romance**

**Rating:**** R**

**Words:**** 200 exactly**

**Summary: A few years for a lifetime.**

A small gasp escaped her lips as he pushed against her, the blankets falling to rest on his lean hips as they rocked slowly. His topaz eyes were hooded as he looked down upon her, and he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers gently as she ran her hands through his lightly damp hair. A roll of his hips forced his eyes closed as her warmth enveloped him, and he struggled to keep his arms from shaking too hard.

He had waited so long for her. For three years he ventured to and from the well in hopes of catching a glimpse of the young woman who had dared infiltrate his every thought. He had nearly given up when one day she had showed again, even more beautiful since last he saw her.

It took a year's worth of talking, another two years of courting, plus one month to get them to this point, and Sesshoumaru decided that he would have waited longer, if only to see the look on her face as he moved within her.

Flushed skin, parted lips, and low moans met his senses and he knew then, that he was lost to her forever.


	6. On Display

**Title: On Display  
Author: iloveprettysilverhair  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 300  
Prompt: Buried Alive  
Genre: General/Dark  
Summary: A soul left to its own accord.**

Hope was something he had long since given up on. His immobile body teased his active mind year after year as he lay in dormant sleep. He could not say how long he merely existed; not really living like he so longed to do. His mind screamed at every passing spectator, pleading with them to hear his unvoiced cries of misfortune, begging them for a release that would not come.

His heart ached with every shift the wooden shaft made in the wind, but he could not move to free himself of the pain it caused. In his catatonic state he was forced to think of his unpleasant past with no reprieve from his mind's harsh criticism. _Fool_, it told him. _You are a fool_, it would repeat, like a distant echo in the dark recesses of his subconscious.

He could never get a deep enough breath, always being on the cusp of suffocating, but never feeling the sweet release of death. His lungs burned and his heart was slowed to a nearly halted state, as if he were being buried alive, but put on display for all to see.

The seasons would pass, but he could never enjoy them. The feel of the warm summer breeze caressed his face, but still he could not feel it. How he wished he would have died at the hands of his traitor, if only so that he would not have to live in this state of half-alive.

His mind began supplying images of what it would have been like to sink his claws into those who have done him wrong. The pictures supplied him with enough strength to endure a little while longer, but it was never enough, and he willed himself to die.

Until the day, his proverbial grave was breeched.


	7. Perhaps One Day

**Title: Perhaps One Day**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Genre: Drama, General**

**Theme: Rely**

**Word Count: 300**

**Rating: PG-13**

**AU/Canon: Canon**

"You're leaving?! But…but _why_?!" Kagome all but shouted at the demon lord.

"Kagome, lay off, just let the bastard leave. Good riddance!" Inuyasha proudly stated as he turned and walked to the village. The others took their leave, painfully aware of the hurt their priestess was going through at Sesshoumaru's declaration.

Kagome ignored her friend and stared sadly at the white-clad figure. "Why?"

"I have my reasons," he said unsympathetically.

How was he to tell her that he had come to rely too heavily on her presence? Tell her that his mind gave him no rest while he slept, dreaming of her? How could he take back his years of voluntary solitude simply because one _human_ priestess decided unknowingly to wriggle her way into his every waking thought?

They had become close. _Friends_, he thought begrudgingly. Besides Rin, he had never had anyone who he considered close to him. Unfortunately for his pride, his feelings for the small human woman had begun to ebb away from friendship into something he dared not define.

Kagome had also noticed the subtle changes of their platonic relationship, and was excited to see where it was headed. However, two could not develop something more if the other was not _there_.

"Please don't go," she said quietly, much calmer than before. _Let's see what happens between us_, was her silent plea.

"It is for the best," he told her before turning his back on her and beginning his trek Westward. His fists tightened when he heard her sharp intake of breath, no doubt to try keeping herself from crying or lashing out.

He nearly second-guessed his decision when he could literally smell her disappointment in the cool autumn air. However, his resolve was strong and his pride was great. Perhaps one day he would seek her out.


	8. A Whispered Name

**Title: A Whispered Name**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 200**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Ah, ah, ah…it's a surprise XD**

**AN/Canon: Post-Manga Canon**

Eyes dark gold and rich with desire stared down upon the tempting female splayed out before him upon his outer coat. Her dark hair fanned out beneath her, wild and untamed from their activities.

Knowing her for so long, he had watched her develop from a clumsy girl into a beautiful woman; ready, ripe, and _willing_ to help sate his selfish desires. They told no one of their trysts, deciding that secrecy was the path best traveled.

Hips rocked as he took her, not for the first time, deep within the forests of Japan. Her hands roamed his hard body, drinking in his form with her fingertips and memorizing each and every muscle. Their breath intertwined as his lips sought out hers, connecting finally in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away for air, he thrust his hips against her hard, eliciting a deep moan of satisfaction from his female. She reached up and stroked the soft ears atop his head, causing him to groan, making him surrender to her loving ministrations. Her legs wrapped around his lean hips and she pushed back against his every drive.

She called out completion and he quickly followed, whispering her name against the breeze.

"Rin…"


	9. Rendevous

**Title: Rendezvous**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Genre: Hentai, Comedy**

**Word Count: 500**

**Rating: MA**

**AU/Canon: Canon**

**Paring: Um…yes?**

Miroku eyed the object of his affection with a careful stare. Their graceful movements, strong and lithe, had him itching to run his hands along the lean muscle, hidden underneath clothing. Loose long hair caught the gentle breeze and caressed their back delicately, and Miroku longed to run his fingers through it. He sought a way to be alone with his desire, but unfortunately he could think of no good reason to call upon them without it seeming suspicious.

"Hey Miroku, come help me gather wood for the fire."

'_Perfect timing as usual,'_ he thought as he slowly rose to his feet. He tried to hide the smile threatening to form upon his lips, but his lover saw it anyway, and restrained their own smile.

When they were far enough away from camp, Miroku grabbed a hold of their hand, stopping them quickly and pressing himself against the hard, seasoned body from behind. He wrapped his arms around, rubbing his hands up and down their front. A groan escaped the lips of his "captive" when his tapered fingers worked their way down and stroked their sex.

"You have been teasing me all day," he said breathily, using both of his hands to push them into the hard evidence of his arousal.

"Oh yeah? I didn't see _you_ coming up with any ideas on how to be alone."

"It's not as easy as you think, Inuyasha. Keeping a secret like ours is harder to hide from the world," he said while leaning in and running his tongue across the side of his neck.

The half-demon tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes in pleasure as Miroku found one his favorite spots on his neck. The monk's hand breeched the waistband of his pants and traveled downward, finding his throbbing girth. He began with slow movements, stroking Inuyasha up and down.

Inuyasha reached behind him and found Miroku's own arousal, reciprocating the movements with each stroke. The movements steadily became faster, and Miroku pumped his hips in time with Inuyasha's hand, pressing against his backside.

Their motions grew jerky as each was nearing his climax. Miroku's teeth bit down on the half-demon's shoulder, making him howl in pleasure as he came. Miroku followed quickly after, reveling in the tightened hold of Inuyasha's hand.

The quickly cleaned up and made their way back to camp before the girls became suspicious. Both felt sated, but guilty, thinking of the women that awaited them back in camp. Inuyasha's ears twitched and a confused frown ran across his face. Without a work he quickened his pace, Miroku keeping stride beside him.

The two barged into camp, freezing in their tracks at the sight before them. Kagome lay on the ground, a look of pure ecstasy on her face as Sango's head bobbed up and down between her spread legs.

Miroku cleared his throat, his face that of one as a kid with a new toy.

"Perhaps next time, Inuyasha, we could join them?"


	10. Sleep With One Eye Open

**Title: Sleep With One Eye Open  
Author: iloveprettysilverhair  
Theme: Missing  
Genre: Comedy, Family  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Mushiness. Much of it.  
Word Count: 400  
Summary: He finally lets his guard down, and look what happens…**

He could hear the tinkle of devious giggling as it entered his subconscious. He dared not open his eyes, for fear of what he might find if he did.

One would think that after having been a feudal era lord, one that has felled numerous demons and humans alike in his time, that he would finally be able to rest, comfortable in the knowledge that no harm would come to him in his sleep. One would also think that his wife, who had knowledge of just how much fighting he had done in his long life, would allow him to close his eyes in peace.

She was the only one he was so comfortable with.

_Was_ being the key word.

Now he knew her to be the she-devil as more giggling and whispering reached his sensitive ears. He had half a mind to teach the unruly females a lesson.

"I think it's missing something," a small voice declared.

There was a brief silence before the voice of his wife was heard. "You know, I think you're right Tsukiko. I just can't figure out what it is that we need…"

If his eyes had not been shut he would have glared at the woman for her teasing tone. Perhaps he should put an end to these shenanigans now before he would really regret it.

"I know what's we need!" the high-pitched voice rang out jubilantly. He listened, still feigning sleep as little footsteps raced down the hallway for a while before they came back.

"I think you should put this on and then give him a big smoochy kiss," was the suggestion, accompanied by more giggles.

He frowned in his "sleep". He was sure he was not going to like this idea one bit. He could sense her getting closer, leaning in to seal his fate. With a sadistic grin he opened his eyes and growled loudly while wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her on top of him.

A childish earsplitting scream left the lips of the little one before she laughed boisterously and ran off towards the bedroom and away from the two figures on the couch.

"Just what do you two think you're doing to this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome reached over and grabbed a small hand-held mirror up in front of him. "Your daughter wanted to play beauty parlor," she said before giving him a bright-pink kiss.


	11. Sneak A Peak

**Title: Sneak a Peek  
Author: iloveprettysilverhair  
Theme: Glimpse  
Genre: Romance, Canon  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Sexual suggestion  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: That was supposed to be _her_ bath.**

It was but a fleeting moment, a glimpse of skin as he sank into the steamy waters of the hot spring _she_ was going to bathe in, but it was a sight that would forever replay in her mind. Her eyes hooded and she gave the demon lord a sultry once over and bit her lip gently. She saw exactly where those stripes went and longed to rake her tongue over them, following their natural path.

With a small shake of her head, Kagome turned away from the scene, intent on getting her raging teenage hormones under control. Hot damn.


	12. A Little Shove

**Title: A Little Shove  
Author: iloveprettysilverhair  
Word Count: 555  
Rating: Adult  
Genre: Smutttttt  
Characters: Sesshoumaru/Kagome  
Summary: Inuyasha gives Kagome a push in the right direction ;)  
**

With a deep breath, Inuyasha tried to relax his frazzled nerves, but to no avail. He could tell the entire situation was not only getting to him, but to the rest of his friends as well. It was bad enough to have to watch them during the day when they weren't fighting, that is but to have to sit there and be subjected to listening to his brother yanking one out in the middle of the night was a different situation _entirely_.

One would think that after three days of the silent treatment, one of them would give.

But no.

Unfortunately for their group, the two refused to be the bigger person and apologize. And, unfortunately for Kagome and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha was at his last nerve.

With an irritated growl, the half-demon shot up from his seat and hauled Kagome off the ground, ignoring her loud protests, and shoved her in the direction of his brother.

"If I have to listen to him spanking his monkey for _one more night _I will not be held accountable for my actions!"

Kagome glared at him, but seeing his steady resolve made her think twice about being on the bad side of both brothers. Huffing silently, Kagome turned and stalked into the surrounding forest in search of Sesshoumaru.

******

Kagome mumbled to herself as she made her way through the woods. "I don't know why I have to be the one to aplo…gize…," her brain did an about face at the sight in front of her. It was all of her wet dreams come to life! The demon she had had the pleasure of tasting, feeling, seeing, _doing,_ was slowly pumping his fist over his hardened length. His eyes opened lazily and he turned his head towards her, never stopping his motions.

"I was wondering how long it would take for Inuyasha to send you to me," he said quietly.

"You seem quite sure of yourself," she said with a smile. "Did you miss me?"

"Hmmmm…what do you think?" he said with a particularly hard thrust of his hand.

"What if I'm not ready to forgive you yet?" she said coyly as she sauntered up closer to him.

"Then I would say you're in need of a good spanking until you change your mind. You have been rather naughty, denying me as you have."

Crawling into his lap, she straddled his hips while his hands found purchase on her exposed thighs. His fingers made a trail up her legs, finding their way underneath her skirt and to her plump rear.

"You are not wearing any undergarments," he stated with a low, satisfied growl. He gave her cheeks a squeeze and lifted her up, lowing her onto his poorly neglected cock. Wasting no time, the two began a frantic pace, days of ignoring each other having built up their sexual tension to an almost unbearable extent.

Kagome moaned in bliss as she bounced upon his lap, and Sesshoumaru cursed himself for getting started before her. With a sway of her hips and a few deep thrusts, Sesshoumaru came hard and Kagome sighed as she drooped against him.

"Mmmm…that was good," she said dreamily, shifting and making him groan.

"Yes, but I don't believe I'm done with you yet," he cheekily stated. "Shall we see how far Inuyasha's hearing range really is?"


	13. The Favorite

**Title: The Favorite**

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 300**

**Rating: R**

**AU/Canon: AU**

**Paring: Kagome/Inupapa**

The class rose from their chairs as they were dismissed once again. The day's lecture left their heads spinning and one pupil in particular continued scratching down notes, even as the classroom soon became deserted.

"Miss Higurashi, I have already dismissed everyone."

"I'm sorry, it's just that…I want to do well in here and it feels like I'm always one step behind."

"Miss Higurashi-"

"-Kagome. It's…it's just Kagome."

Toga smiled lightly and nodded his head. "Kagome," he repeated, allowing the name to roll off his tongue. "I should not be telling you this, but you have nothing to worry about in this class; you are doing remarkably."

"Really?" she asked in hopeful disbelief.

"Yes, really," he said as she approached his desk.

His bright eyes looked her over carefully, noticing the enticing sway of her hips as she moved. Though it was unethical to have favorite students, she by far had gained his favor. She had the brains to match her incredible body, and Toga often found it hard to concentrate on his lecture when he knew she was watching.

Kagome had tried everything to get his attention, and it appeared after months of hard work, she had received it. The look in his eyes sent tingles down her spine and she swallowed thickly.

He stood from his leaning position and stepped toward her, pleased when she did not move. He towered over her with his tall frame and he heard her take a sharp breath.

"Do I make you nervous, Kagome?"

"No," she said breathily.

"Good," he replied as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Heat poured from their bodies as the kiss grew frantic, but all too soon it ended.

"To be continued," Toga said just before the next class began entering the room.


	14. Woe is the Pervy Papa

**Title: Woe is the Pervy Papa  
****Author: iloveprettysilverhair  
****Characters: InuPapa/Others  
****Rating: Adult+  
****Words: 100  
****Universe/Genre: Alternate Universe Perviness  
****Summary: InuPapa gets a show.  
****Warnings: Some pedophiliac spying  
****Author's Note: We all know I don't condone pedophiles, but he's just too much fun to mess with.**

As he watched them all bounce around in their skimpy nightclothes, he said a silent 'thank you' to every deity he could remember. Their camisoles did nothing to hide their perky nipples from his hungry eyes and was that? it was! A nice firm butt cheek peaked at him from under her shorts. Gods how he _loved_ his sons' friends.

His erection pressed against his pants when they started wrestling and he pushed on it with his hand. He suddenly pictured a screaming wife and cringed as if struck.

Perhaps the boys _were_ too old to have girls at their sleepovers now.


	15. Name Game

**Title: The Name Game  
Author: iloveprettysilverhair  
Rating: Adult  
Characters: Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, Naraku, and Sesshoumaru (in that order)  
Genre: Humor  
Words: 100  
Summary: The guys square off.  
Warning: Bad movie title usages ahead. Turn back now!**

"…Fuck you, man, mine's HUGE! It's why it's called King Dong!"

"Not so impressive, Inuyasha, you haven't seen mine. Sango doesn't mind to Free _this_ Willy."

"You both ain't got nothing to brag about! Don't need jewel shards to help this Lethal Weapon!"

"You are all lacking. Mine's called The Party, cuz this is where it begins," Naraku said pointing to his crotch.

All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru expectantly, who was ever silent.

"Well?" they prodded collectively.

Sesshoumaru turned up his nose. "I call it Richard."

"Why the fuck you name it Richard?"

"Because, you cur…it is _long_ for Dick."


	16. Let It Snow!

Hey all! Wrote these for Drabble/Drawble Night at Dokuga, it was my first time trying it out, so I hope you like.

**Author: iloveprettysilverhair**

**Word Count: 100 for each prompt**

**Rating: PG-13**

* * *

**Prompt 1: Deck the Halls**

While usually the first to jump into festivities and decorations of the holidays, this year Kagome didn't quite feel up to it. Stepping outside, she smiled as she heard Shippou and Rin laugh loudly as Inuyasha mildly cursed from within the hut. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders tighter and began making her way to the once functioning well, enjoying the quiet solitude of the forest around her. She sighed as she ran her fingers over the old, aged wood, but snapped her head up when she saw something from the corner of her eye. "Sesshoumaru…" she breathed.

"Priestess."

* * *

**Prompt 2: Come They Told Me**

Kagome stared openly at the demon lord in front of her, but blushed as soon as she realized her rudeness. "Is there something you need, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked as the snow began falling once again, catching in her hair. His presence around the village had been more frequent since Rin had been residing there, but visits were still few and far between, prompting her to question his presence there now.

"Rin informed me I should be here."

"Oh, okay. We'll be eating dinner soon, you're welcome to join us."

"Do humans not get sick in this weather?" he asked pointedly.

* * *

**Prompt 3: Let Us Bring Him Silver and Gold**

If the cold weather wasn't enough to make her shudder, the demon lord's unwavering stare was. His question was simple, but she found herself flustered enough to stutter out an answer. "Prolonged exposure can lead to illness, yes."

Silence.

"Um…would you like to accompany me back to the village?" He turned on his heel as his answer, and they walked together in silence towards the warm huts. As if waiting until she was off-guard, Sesshoumaru thrust a pouch at her, causing her to pause in her steps.

A bag of silver and gold. "To pay for Rin's room and board."

* * *

**Prompt 4: Mix and Mingle**

Not one for celebrations, Sesshoumaru kept to himself in one of the darker corners of the room. It had been an awkward entrance, but soon enough everyone went back to chatting and laughing, and he went back to scowling. The young priestess often attempted to engage him in conversation, but his lack of enthusiasm left much to be desired. He sighed as she made her way to him yet again, obviously not taking his hint.

"Would you like some cider, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she said while handing him the cup. He took it slowly and sipped it, enjoying the warmth.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Prompt 5: Sentimental Feeling**

Kagome blinked in surprise at his sudden politeness, but gifted him with a warm smile to rival the cider he was drinking. Behind them, the group had frozen in their conversations and stared curiously in Sesshoumaru's direction. A quick glare brought them out of their stupor, and once again the chattering renewed. "Are you having a nice time?" she asked shyly.

"It is not wholly unpleasant."

Kagome smiled. Leave it to him to check his sentiments at the door. They watched as Shippou gifted Rin with a shiny acorn, and the girl blushed prettily.

Even Sesshoumaru warmed at the sight.

* * *

**Prompt 6: All is Bright**

The night ended with pleasantries of holiday cheer. Kagome's somber mood had brightened, and she didn't know how, but felt Sesshoumaru had something to do with it. As each left for their huts, Kagome watched as Rin squeezed Sesshoumaru around the waist in a tight hug, and he patted her head before sending her to bed. Kagome, being polite, walked Sesshoumaru to the door and stopped when he did, within the threshold.

Before she had time to process his actions, he leaned down and placed his lips over hers, a light caress and then backed away. "Wh-what was that for?"

* * *

**Prompt 7: The Weather Outside is Frightful**

The imposing demon lord stared down at her and lifted a brow. "Is it not your tradition to kiss under mistletoe?"

Kagome looked up and saw that they had stopped under the small plant. It was something she had told them about earlier, not realizing he remembered. She leaned up and returned the favor, and he stilled as she did so, lightly responding to wandering lips. While the wind was blowing a chill over her skin, the warmth of his kiss lingered still. A light blush stained her cheeks and she watched him walk into the night.

"Merry Christmas, Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

**_Happy Holidays, everyone! Be safe, warm, and have fun! Thank you for reading :) _**


End file.
